


Body (guard)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Kyungsoo, as Kai’s bodyguard, receives a text about a suspicious drink for Kai. Not wanting it to ruin the show Kai is supposed to be a guest on; he snatches the drink away and drinks it without much thought. Thirty minutes and Kyungsoo starts feeling his body is warming up pretty quickly. Let’s just say that Kai ends up not attending the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1213896/
> 
> Adopted prompt #139 from EXO LIMELIGHT: Fanfiction and Fanart Fest Round 1

Being a bodyguard for the famous actor, Kyungsoo sometimes ponders the goods and the bads of his job. He gets nice salary, yes, but he is needed to think fast and to take a decision regarding the situation he gets. And let him tells you that it’s not easy.

Getting a text message saying that,

_Let’s see whether Kai likes the special drink. I would like to see him get high._

He wonders what bad deed he has done before to even get involved in this kind of situation where he needs to move his ass fast. He could care less about how the stranger person could get his phone numbers to send the message. But now there is something he has to do. Stop his boss from drinking whatever it is. It would be such a disaster to find his boss getting high and sporting a hard on in less than an hour before the show where he is a guest would start.

Running and sometimes cursing his short legs, Kyungsoo huffs for breathe and finds the name plate plastered on the door leading to his boss.

**Waiting Room: Kai**

The door slams open and the handle bumps against the wall so loudly that his boss jolts up in surprise. The famous actor stops and Kyungsoo nearly panics as he sees that weird looking glass in his boss’ hand, ready to be chugged down.

“Don’t!” He hisses, closing the door behind him and running to his blinking boss.

“What-”

Kyungsoo snatches the glass out of the actor’s hand and chugs the drink down his throat. He loses his mind, okay.

The drink burns his throat and it doesn’t even taste different from some kind of fruit juice. Kyungsoo gulps, putting the glass back onto the table where most of the actor’s things are sprawled out.

“Did you just... take my drink away from me?”

“Uh... I’m sorry but, uh, but I’m very thirsty! I need something so badly to cool my mouth.” Kyungsoo reasons out, inwardly cursing himself for being so stupid.

His boss sends him a glare but there is a small pout on his mouth.

“Then what should I drink?”

Kyungsoo scrambles to his bag to pull out the thermos of warm water. He fills it himself a few hours ago so it’s safe.

“Here. Don’t hurt your throat with sweet drinks or you will lose your voice again. Warm water is better for you, Kai.”

The actor, or Kai, sends a thankful smile to his bodyguard. “Thanks, Soo! You always know what I need!”

Kyungsoo gives him a tight-lipped smile and he kind of ignores Kai’s blabbering about how boring the show will be. He instead makes his way to the door, opening it and poking his head left and right to find a suspicious person. No one walks along the hallway but he still wonders how that person could get his numbers?

Kai, the uprising actor, his boss, is a cute guy with sleepy eyes and sexy tanned skin and thick lips and charming laugh. Sure, he has lots of fans but he has lots of anti fans, too. How many times has Kyungsoo found Kai in the dangerous situation because of the threats from his anti fans.

Because of his job as a bodyguard, Kyungsoo swears to keep Kai safe from any harm. Yes, just because of his job. Definitely not because of that tiny, tiny, little crush he has for the actor. No, no, no. He did not just think about that.

...

Okay, so what? It’s not something forbidden for Kyungsoo to develop a... special feeling for his boss! It’s not like he can help it. Kai (or Jongin, as the boss once told him to call him that because he considered them close enough to get comfortable with each other) is not someone you can easily refuse. He is charming and cute and sometimes even squishy when he is sleepy.

Ugh, damn it. This is such an unhealthy crush.

Kyungsoo glances sharply left and right; making sure no one would suspiciously approach the room. He decides to lock the door for a moment until the show staff would come knocking onto the door to tell them it’s time for Kai on the stage. For now, he needs to lock the door. Who knows how much of a psycho of that anti fan is. For all he knows, the anti fan might try to break in when they think Jongin will most likely get high from the drink and worse, take a picture of him in that state to ruin his image and popularity. If that happens, Kyungsoo would feel such a failure in protecting his boss (and crush).

“Soo, do we have those squid crackers? I’m hungry.”

Kyungsoo nods, opening the bag and pulling out a bag of Jongin’s favorite crackers. The actor’s eyes shine in delight and he quickly rips the plastic before he starts shoving the crunchy snack down his throat.

The bodyguard glances at the watch. Fifty minutes before the show would start. He should be alert anytime.

With that in mind, Kyungsoo stands close to the locked door, just in case.

 

 

 

 

 

Well, fuck.

Kyungsoo gulps as he shifts on his feet. This is so not happening.

Why, from any other option to throw the suspicious drink away, should he choose to drink it down himself?

His sweat forms a thin layer on his skin and Kyungsoo fists his suit jacket. The air is so warm, his body feels so hot, his heart is thudding so fast, and he is hard.

Fuck. The drink doesn’t contain any weird high as he thinks, but it simply contains aphrodisiac.

 

 

 

“Soo?” Jongin calls, having enough of seeing his bodyguard fidgeting like a child being scared of heavy rain.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo answers, his voice coming out cracking.

The actor sends him a weird look.

“Are you okay? Why are you looking so weird? Why are you standing there this whole time?”

Kyungsoo glances at the time again and damn it, still twenty five minutes until the stand by for the show. And he is now hard as rock.

“I’m f-fine.”

“You don’t look like that. Come and sit down here with me.” Jongin says, patting the space beside him on the couch.

The bodyguard shakes his head in horror to refuse him. It won’t be a good idea to be sporting a hard on and sitting with his crush. No, no, no.

Jongin narrows his eyes. “Soo. Sit here. It’s an order.”

Kyungsoo gulps. Fuck. He doesn’t have any other choice.

With robotic movement, he walks towards where Jongin is still watching him and then he sits down rigidly on the couch. The actor doesn’t seem to like his silence.

“What happen with you? Why are you being so weird and silent? Talk a bit, won’t you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, I... I’m fine, Jongin. Thank you... for asking.”

“I don’t believe you. You are being weirder today than usual.”

The bodyguard grits his teeth, half in annoyance and half in desperation. Why can’t Jongin just shut his mouth? His husky voice slowly turns him on even more. Fuck. He can’t do this.

Kyungsoo stands up abruptly, knocking his knee on the table. Jongin flinches in surprise and stares at the knee in reflect, only to catch on something else.

“Soo, y-you...”

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” Kyungsoo says with a strained voice, almost robotic. He really needs to get away from here.

Jongin doesn’t seem to agree with what he is thinking because he has his hand grasping onto the bodyguard’s wrist to stop him from moving any further.

“Wait! You are not going anywhere before you explain this,” he points onto Kyungsoo’s crotch, “to me.”

The bodyguard has never felt so embarrassed more than this. It’s like his pride is being stepped on and to think that it’s Jongin who finds him being aroused in his working hours, it sends a bigger impact to his hurting pride as someone who is trained to be professional in his job.

“I... I have to excuse myself, Sir. Please let me leave for a moment.” He whispers, feeling his erection pressing tight against his trousers.

Jongin can’t seem to take his eyes away from the sight of the prominent bulge.

“Kyungsoo, why are you hard?”

Fuck. Is that even a question?

Kyungsoo bites his lip, shaking his head while trying to free his hand out of Jongin’s grip. The actor keeps his hold tight on him.

“Please just- I need to- shit-”

Jongin tugs him close to him and reaches for his zipper; only to have Kyungsoo’s hand slaps it away.

“W-What are you doing?!” He screeches hysterically. Jongin sends him a dark look that speaks millions of things.

“Just shut up, Soo.” He says, his voice dropping down lower and Kyungsoo shivers.

(Skillful) Hands manage to unzip his trousers and in just a mere second, Kyungsoo finds himself gasping for air when Jongin touches his erection.

“How long have you been holding it?” Jongin asks, his voice is weirdly breathless as he stares at the red and leaking cock in his hand.

Kyungsoo lets out a groan, eyes rolling to the back of his skull when his boss gives his erection a hard stroke. Bliss. He feels like in heaven.

“A-Ah, Jongin don’t-”

“Shut up.” Jongin whispers lowly, scooting closer to have more access in giving him a hand job.

Kyungsoo bites back a whimper. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he jacked off but now. He is so hard right now, he feels like he will explode soon. Not to mention that Jongin has such big and warm hand that keeps moving up and down, up and down along his shaft.

“Ah, ah, ngh,” he gasps out, exploding into an orgasm. His cum splatters all over Jongin’s hand and the actor is watching him getting breathless.

Kyungsoo leans back onto the couch, eyes closed in relief yet mortified. Because:

1\. He had just released.

2\. Jongin’s hand had just helped him.

3\. Jongin’s hand had just helped him released.

4\. Fuck.

 

Kyungsoo gasps out in surprised when he feels the familiar burn and damn it, the aphrodisiac is still in his system. He is hard again.

Jongin tugs him by his arm and Kyungsoo doesn’t even have any time to blink the tears away from him because the actor is kissing him.

Panic fills his head and Kyungsoo can see the red light blinking but fuck, it’s good. Kissing Jongin is so fucking good.

He whimpers, half of him wants to pull away and the other half wants to stay. Well, in his aroused state? Kyungsoo chooses the later.

Sweet, plump lips devour his and Kyungsoo moans out. Jongin bites his bottom lip before shoving his tongue down his throat, making Kyungsoo forgets everything about job and obligation.

He feels hands trace along his hipbones before forcefully drag his pants down to his ankles. Kyungsoo yelps, the sound leaving his mouth doesn’t seem to belong to someone who had gone under a guarding training for three years. It resembles more to a girl who is about to lose her first time to her boyfriend.

Warm fingers trail up to tenderly touch his ribs and then Kyungsoo finds his mouth free from the rude lips that keep stealing his breath away, only to find his suit jacket and tie and dress shirt laying crumpled onto the floor. His bare back meets the soft couch and Kyungsoo shivers under the hungry gaze his boss is giving him.

“So pretty.” Jongin grunts, raking his eyes up and down on the naked body of his employee.

Kyungsoo gasps for air, his cock is so hard it hurts. He can’t think straight now. He really can’t differ which one that he should and should not do. All he knows right now is that he likes the way Jongin gropes onto his thighs.

“Ah! P-Please!” He begs, not really sure for what. He just wants more.

Jongin seems to know what to give to him as the actor brings his stained hand (the one he jacked him off with) to the gaping entrance. Kyungsoo mewls, gripping onto the couch when he feels fingers trace along the rim of his ass hole. He needs them inside. He needs them!

“Jong- in!!” He chokes when a finger pushes inside and holy fuck, the burn is good.

Kyungsoo bucks, moving his hips down to ride the single finger. His brain and his body seem to be working separately. He keeps mewling and twisting and begging for more.

Jongin breathes heavily before he pushes the second finger in, pulling a soft purr from the naked bodyguard under him.

Three fingers then soon are inside and Kyungsoo moans for more, more, and just more.

The actor pulls his fingers away, only to unbuckle his skinny jeans and drag his boxers low enough to reveal the equally hard erection of his. Kyungsoo has long gone to even understand what is going on here.

Jongin runs his hand up and down on his cock, groaning. He scoots closer to fit in between the widely spread legs. Kyungsoo is looking at him with eyes filled with tears.

The press of his cock head against the fluttering entrance has both males groaning in pleasure. Not one to waste any time, Jongin grips onto Kyungsoo’s thighs and he simply pushes inside.

Heaven. Kyungsoo sobs at how delicious it feels like to be filled with something so big. His entrance is throbbing and gripping onto the erection in him while his own cock is bobbing from the slow thrusts which Jongin has already started.

“Ah, yes!” He moans, clutching one hand on Jongin’s designer sweater.

The actor drives into him with precise thrusts, long and wide cock hitting all the spots deliciously. Big hands grip on the juicy thighs, slowly moving down to fondle the round ass cheeks.

Jongin breathes heavily as he leans down, mouth enclosing over one nipple that has Kyungsoo screaming out in pleasure. His head is thrown back, hitting the couch while he arches his back to offer more of his chest to the abuser. Teeth nipping along the skin while tongue licking along the hard bud.

Kyungsoo cries, tears streaming down his cheeks as he feels the continuous hard thumps of Jongin’s balls against his ass cheeks. The dull and soft sounds of it make his brain does the calculation and connecting the obvious dots.

So, Kyungsoo is a bodyguard for the famous actor Kim Kai. His boss had almost got high because of an anti fan’s doing of putting aphrodisiac into the drink and Kyungsoo loses his professionalism by snatching the drink and chugging the liquid down himself. Then the thing got into his system and he was hard. The next thing was Jongin jacked him off and now his big and leaking cock is fucking him open, in and out, spreading his hole wider and pushing his sweet spot harsher.

A pleasured scream escapes his mouth as Kyungsoo feels his sweet spot is being tortured again and again without any second to rest. His head spins in arousal and all he can think right now is the need to release. Jongin’s heavy grunts don’t even help.

A loud cry resonates when Kyungsoo comes spluttering onto his stomach. The actor’s thrusting pace gets stuttered for a moment of tightness before he comes straight away into the depth of warmness.

Kyungsoo pants for air, chest heaving up and down, and it only takes no longer than five minutes before he is whimpering in pain because he gets his third erection.

Then he finds himself bent over the table, trembling fingers clutching onto the edge while Jongin fucks him from behind. The drive in is sharp and the pull out is teasing. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes close as he feels Jongin’s cock rubbing against his inner walls repeatedly. Such a good thing to feel.

A series of ‘ah, ngh, ahnnn!’ moans spill out of his mouth. Jongin towers over his back, one hand is gripping onto his shoulder to stay balanced while the other one grips tightly onto the hip. Merciless thrusts are delivered into his ass and Kyungsoo moans out in pleasure while cumming against the table leg.

Seriously, Kyungsoo thinks, how many times should he have a hard on? He barely recovers from orgasm and from the feeling of Jongin filling into him, but now he is panting like a mad man while his gut is stirring in another arousal.

Jongin manhandles him to the couch and Kyungsoo shudders when he sits onto the equally erected cock. Does the drug get to Jongin?

Kyungsoo mewls, hands clutching onto Jongin’s bare shoulder while he bounces up and down on the actor’s cock. Jongin makes a pleasured face as he watches the bodyguard rides his cock like a bitch in heat (well, apparently yes). The usually stoic-faced bodyguard is gasping, half lidded eyes fluttering, and thick swollen lips trembling.

Jongin grips onto his hips tightly before he leans forward to kiss his mouth again, effectively stealing the air out of his lungs. Kyungsoo moans into his mouth, short nails dig into the skin of the tanned shoulder. He doesn’t cease moving up and down on the male’s erection like a pro, sometimes grinding while Jongin would thrust up.

Marks are littering the skin along his neck and shoulder, while his nipples are red from all the nipping and biting and pinching. His body is spent and his sweat is pouring out like fountain, but Kyungsoo is sure this will be the last orgasm for him for the day. He can’t feel his legs anymore.

Plump lips cover his again and Jongin is kissing him so passionately like his life depends on him. Kyungsoo clutches onto the actor’s broad shoulder, hugging his neck in the process while he tilts his head to give more access to the actor to devour his mouth completely.

He is under Kim Kai’s mercy.

“Ah! Aah! Ahhh!” He pants as he feels Jongin’s hand wraps around his leaking cock to bring him closer to his end.

Kyungsoo comes in a last powerful orgasm, back arches like a beautiful bow and head thrown back. He slumps weakly against the actor’s shoulder, gasping for air and feeling fatigue takes over him. Jongin is still holding onto his hips, pumping into him before he soon joins him in spurting out his cum.

Harsh panting fills the whole waiting room as both males try to catch their breath.

Kyungsoo blinks his tears away, brain still fuzzy from all the fucks he receives. Jongin brings a hand up to his lower back, massaging it and Kyungsoo lets out an appreciative grunt.

“Soo. What happened? Was it that drink?” Jongin asks, surprisingly bright enough to connect the dots. He acts like a spoiled puppy by nuzzling into the bodyguard’s neck.

Kyungsoo nods. “Y-Yes,” he clears his throat, “I can’t get you in trouble because you have a show to guest in- OH FUCK.”

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, Kyungsoo panics as he realizes that they are late for almost an hour already.

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh m-”

Jongin kisses his lips, stopping him from chanting any more words. Kyungsoo blinks in surprise, the drug is out of his system and he can think more clearly now.

“Soo, I like you. Go out with me?”

“Uh, wait- what?”

“I like you,” Jongin nuzzles against his cheek, “Already do for a long time ago. I just... got lucky because I could fuck you first- aw, no, I’m kidding!” He shrieks, avoiding the hit on his head.

Kyungsoo has a look that could kill but the blush on his face can’t hide his embarrassment.

“I like you ever since that time we spent locked in that studio. You offered me your legs to sleep on even though you got your legs numbed.” Jongin recalls the time around a year ago, “And now I see your ass, I like you even more.”

“Y-You... You didn’t say it just because you have gotten to fuck me?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to wonder.

Jongin gives him a betrayed look. “Excuse you. I’m not that low!”

“Sorry,” the bodyguard murmurs softly, only to get his lips stolen in another kiss.

“So, will you go out for a date with me?”

Kyungsoo ponders. What will he lose? Well, nothing. Jongin had also taken his ass so why not?

“Okay. But not before you finish the deal with this show you are a guest on! I can’t believe my hard work went useless!”

“Hey, I did all the hard work here.” Jongin grins cheekily, groping onto the ass. Kyungsoo yelps before he scrambles away from his lap, moaning in the middle of it as the now limp cock slides out of him. Jongin is staring at his cum trailing down the delicious thighs and Kyungsoo quickly grabs onto his pants to cover himself.

“I haven’t worshipped your thighs yet. Oh well, next time.”

The bodyguard buttons his dress shirt up and rummages for his phone. There is an unread message and as he finds it from the same number as before, he narrows his eyes dangerously.

“What?” Jongin comes up to him, side hugging his waist.

_Enjoying yourself, mister? No need to thank me._

“Who the fuck is this?” The bodyguard squints his eyes as he rakes in his brain to at least suspicious about some people.

Jongin looks confused for a moment. “Hey... I know the numbers.”

Snapping his head so fast to the left and ignoring the crack, Kyungsoo demands for his phone.

“Here. Isn’t it the same? He has just changed his numbers a while ago.” Jongin puts his phone beside the bodyguard’s to compare the numbers on the display.

Kyungsoo feels anger and embarrassment fills his head.

“I’m so going to kill him.”

“Don’t kill Chanyeol! Who’s going to be our driver then?”

Kyungsoo glares at him and Jongin makes a gesture to zip his lips.

Guess, they are going to need a new driver.

 

 


End file.
